


Coming For You

by Hoseki13



Series: Family Is Family (In All Shapes And Forms) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Family Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, Sorry Not Sorry, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space family, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseki13/pseuds/Hoseki13
Summary: Being captured and separated from Blue, Lance could do nothing but wait for his team to rescue him. The thing is, will they really rescue him?VOLTRON IS NOT MINE.





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Langst trash but I'm also the fluff-lover so here's a combination of both! Enjoy!

**Lance got caught, Blue is trying to calm him, and the Galras really need to work on their hospitality.**

00000000000000000000000000000000

Lance is screwed. So so screwed.

I mean, sure he stumbled a few times here and there but hey! As long as everyone makes it out alive and in one piece, then he has nothing to complain. Except, maybe the bruises and superficial wounds he got but that’s just the price he has to pay for his incompetence so there’s that.

Still, he has never, in all his life, ended up in a situation where he is definitely screwed. Except that one time when he stole his mom’s money to buy that super cool toy he had been eying when he was a kid but that is a story for another time. Anyway, his current situation is something that’s worth to be at the top of his “Shit I would NOT like to be in” list. Being in a lecture from his mom comes in second in that list by the way. His mom is THAT scary.

“Shut up!” a galra guard shouted, slamming his weapon against Lance’s cell, surprising the teen. Whoops, he must’ve been rambling out loud again. He always does that whenever he’s nervous.

“Sorry, mi amor, but I can’t do that right now. Being loud is a part of my identity. And I know you like it,” Lance winked at the guard, earning another jarring noise of his cell being slammed at. “Jeez, someone missed his morning coffee,” Lance grumbled under his breath as he rubbed his ringing ears, or tried to since his hands are cuffed to the back. Rude much?

Nevertheless, Lance complied and quietly sat in a corner furthest from the bars, swallowing back a cry of pain when he accidently jostled his wounded shoulder. Lance wondered if…

“Quiznack!” he hissed when he tried to move his shoulder. Yeah, definitely broken.

Groaning, Lance adjusted his position until he was comfortable enough. Or as comfortable as anyone with a broken arm and shoulder can be.

“Blue,” he whispered, wincing at how rough his voice had sounded.

_"My paladin. You are hurt."_ The Blue Lion replied, worry evident in her tone.

Lance sent out the feeling of comfort and love to his Lion, assuring that he is fine. Of course, there’s a downside to having a partner who can see and feel what he feels. And that downside had caused him to earn an image of an unamused Blue projected in his mind. Don’t ask him how a giant robotic lion could look unamused, he’s still trying to figure that out.

_"My paladin, you are rambling again."_ Blue pointed out. Whoops.

“Sorry Blue. I can’t help it.” Lance chuckled. That turned out to be a bad move since it jostled his injured shoulder again and also opening up some other wounds he was sure he didn’t have earlier.

_"My paladin! You are gravely injured!"_ Blue roared. _"I will come and save you!"_

“NO!” Lance gasped out. “Blue, you can’t! Don’t put down your barrier!”

_"But my paladin!"_

“You promised, Blue! You promised you won’t put it down no matter what! You promised!” Lance half-shouted frantically. “I don’t want Zarkon to get you! Please!”

For a few ticks, Lance could hear nothing but his heart, pounding frantically against his ribcage. He was just about to apologize to Blue when he felt her rumbling, worry and relunctance filling his chest. _"Understood, my paladin."_ Blue rumbled in dissatisfaction.

Lance smiled at that, already imagining a pouting child like how his little brothers and sisters do when they didn’t get something they wanted. Another rumble from Blue added with slight annoyance had made Lance chuckle softly. He sent out his love and appreciation to his Lion, happy that he at least had her in this awful situation.

“I hope the others are okay,” he whispered, wondering what the rest of the team are doing. They’re probably looking for him right now. Or maybe they’re glad to finally get rid of him.

_"Stop, my paladin. Your pack would think of no such thing."_ Blue chastised.

“Yeah, you’re right, Blue. I’m sure they’re out looking for me.” Lance smiled. “At least, if they’re not coming for me, they’re coming for you.”

_"My paladin!"_

“I’m sorry, Blue. I just- I- I-“ Lance lowered his head. “I can’t.” he sobbed.

He hates this.

Being captured by Galra. Being held prisoner. Having his bayard and helmet taken away. Being away from Blue. From his team. His family. Being alone. All alone. He can’t. He hates it. He hates it. He hates it so much.

A strangled sob escaped his mouth, tears sliding down his cheeks. If he could, he would have covered his face with his hands and screamed. But he can’t. He can’t. Not now. Not now.

_"My paladin, I am here. I am with you. You are not alone. I love you."_ Blue purred, nudging at their bond and sending love and warmth to him. _"My paladin. Mine."_ Blue growled possessively, sending a mental image of her wrapping around him.

Lance smiled through tears, sending her his own affection towards the Lion. Whispers of love and encouragement were exchanged and uttered, filling the silent cell. Slowly, Lance felt himself drooping, comforted by the fact that Blue would watch over him. With another comforting rumble from Blue, Lance finally drifted to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000

When Lance woke up, he was filled with worry and anxiousness from Blue.

“Blue…?”

_"My paladin! You are alright!"_

Lance cringed. “Blue, what-"

_"You did not wake up! I tried waking you and you did not respond!"_ Blue roared in distress.

Lance felt bad worrying his Lion. “I’m sorry, Blue.” He apologized. “But why did-“ a glance down towards his torso was all the answer he needed. “…oh. I’m bleeding. Huh.”

_"My paladin!"_

“Relax, Blue! I’m not in danger of dying-” a cough ripped out from his mouth, worsening his injuries. “uh… I guess?” he gave an awkward grin.

_"My paladin, as much as I love you, this is a serious situation. Your injuries must be treated or you will die!"_ Blue growled in frustration.

“Oh yeah, that. Huh. Yes. Injuries. Yes. Ow.” Lance moaned in pain. “Quiznack. Even Keith’s kicks didn’t hurt this much.” he groaned.

The sound of his cell being opened made his blood run cold. When a hand dug itself into his arm, Lance had to bit back a yelp as he was hoisted up to his feet. “Quiznack! You guys really don’t know what ‘gentle’ means.” Lance huffed.

When he was met with no response, Lance huffed again. “Yeah, silent treatment. Working great.” Lance rolled his eyes.

As they walked through the corridor, Lance felt his body getting heavier and heavier, finding it harder and harder for him to walk properly. In the end, he was half-dragged-half-carried by the guard, the blood from his wound leaving a trail behind.

_"My paladin, can you hear me?"_ Blue asked, nudging at their bond.

_'Blue...'_

_"My paladin. Please hold on. Your pack is coming."_

_'_ _My... pack...?'_

_"Yes, your family. Your space family,"_ Blue purred.

_'__They... are...?'_ Lance could hardly believe it. His team is coming. His team is coming!

_"Yes, my paladin. They are coming for you."_

Lance felt like crying. Oh, wait. He’s already crying. Although, he’s not sure whether it’s from pain or from feeling touched. Yeah, he’s going with both.

_'Blue... my team is here. My family... my space family...'_

_"Yes, my paladin. They are here."_

With a wide smile, Lance sent Blue his appreciation and love before he closed his eyes and heaved a relieved sigh. He could faintly hear Blue saying something but he was too tired to listen properly. “Finally,” he murmured. “I’m not alone anymore.”and he slowly let himself drown into the darkness that promised no pain with a smile.


	2. Defiant

**Haggar's a bitch, Zarkon is an old creepy ass guy who is still not over his ex and Lance is just done.**

00000000000000000000000000000000

Lance decided that Haggar's a bitch and doesn't even know what personal space is if it bitch-slapped her right in her overly dried face.

Being jolted awake quite literally by that w(b)itch was not a fun experience. Nor was being strapped to some sort of a metal hospital bed version.

Hissing at the pain from being electrocuted, Lance faintly wondered if Haggar's trying to kill him which was, a) rude much and b) not at all a good thing.

**"Tell us where the Black Paladin and the Castle of Lions are and I'll consider sparing your life."** that old w(b)itch demanded.

If Lance could roll his eyes, he would do it so hard, he'll be able to see his beautiful brain. Unfortunately, he couldn't. So, he settled with an unimpressed look because really? She has to try harder than that. Allura is _**waaaaay**_ scarier than this old hag is.

And also, Zarkon, Lance decided, is an old creepy dude who has **_waaaaay_** too many issues with breakups because really? Black's already rejected him so just go take a hike and have like, an emotional breakdown or whatever and get over it. Sheesh, for someone who lived for ten thousand plus old, you'd expect him to be wise enough to see that but noooooo!! He's too busy trying to win back that Lion.

Lance jerked in his spot when he felt another jolt of electric running through his body like fire crawling in his veins. He could hear someone screaming and realised a few ticks later that it was him screaming.

After another round of questioning and another round of being shocked, Lance started to get numb, barely feeling the electricity crackling underneath his skin and wow, ok that is not good. Not feeling pain is not good because it could mean that he is dying and is he dying? Oh god, please no. He doesn't want to die. At least, not like this.

He still has to tell Hunk about this one joke he came up with last week and he promised Pidge he would help her wash Green from yesterday's (or was it two days ago?) mission that ended with both Green and Blue littered with mud and he still needs to help Shiro whenever he has his nightmares and Keith needs to be reminded to cut his hair because that mullet is seriously getting longer and it's starting to bother him and he had been thinking about asking what kinds of hair shampoos Allura's using because damn that princess has like, the fluffliest hair and Coran still need to be reminded that he's not that young anymore and needs to rest once in awhile and-

Lance can't help but to whimper. At the pain, at the fact that he's dying, at the thought that he wouldn't be able to see his Space family again, his Earth family again, to see Blue again, and laugh and joke and having fun with his friends, all because he was a self-sacrifising idiot. But even with all that, he would never regret pushing Red away so that he and Blue would get caught instead of Keith and Red.

Keith is his Space family. Even if they fought a lot with one another and always seem to hate each other's gut, Lance had always considered him like an annoying brother, a family to him now, and no one can hurt them. Not on his watch.

So "bring it on, **_bitch._** Show me what you got," Lance spat out, glaring defiantly at Haggar, his teeth bared, a growl rumbling in his chest. He would never betray them. He would die for them. And he would gladly do so, without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be said that I wrote this before finishing season 2.


	3. Ours

**Keith is mad, Pidge is cursing, Hunk is silently plotting and Shiro is the overprotective Space Dad.**

00000000000000000000000000000000

Keith is mad. No, wait, he is outright **murderous** right now.

"Damn it! Stupid Galras! Stupid ship! Stupid destiny! Stupid Lance! Stupidstupidstupid-"

Yep, he's mad. Big time.

_"Keith, calm down. You're going to get yourself hurt."_ Shiro said through the coms.

"Oh, yeah? Well, tell that to that stupid jerk, Lance!" Keith shouted back, gritting his teeth in frustration as he took down several Galras.

Shiro could only sigh as he listened to Keith's rants over and over. In fact, it seems even Pidge didn't complain about the noise for once, since she's joining Keith as well.

"Fuck you, you purple chinchilla! You oversized vermin! Take that!! And that!! And _that!!_ Die and never come back, you **bitch!**"

Shiro would have reprimanded her for her language but considering their situation, it's very well justified. That doesn't mean she won't get his 'Disappointed Dad Look'. Hunk, on the otherhand, was being quiet and that made Shiro worry.

Opening up a private line, Shiro began asking Hunk if he's ok and _does he want to go back to the castle?_

Shiro could hear him grunted loudly before he answered. _"No, Shiro. We need to save Lance and I will do anything to make sure we get to them." _his eyes determined.

Shiro agreed with him and gave him a curt nod before cutting off the line.

Now that he's alone, with the occasional shouts from Keith and another curse from Pidge through their coms, Shiro began to remember what happened yesterday.

He began to remember how they were fighting the Galras like they always do when suddenly, a ship, a ship Shiro knew from his darkest memories, appeared and tried to capture the Red Lion that was conveniently in front of them.

Shiro wanted to shout, to yell at Keith to **_"Move!"_** but what happened next had rendered him speechless.

Out of nowhere, the Blue Lion appeared, like as if she's been waiting for this moment, and pushed Red out of the way, causing her to get caught instead.

Immediately, the team shouted the name of the Blue Paladin.

**"LANCE!!!"**

a screen popped up, filled with static but Lance's face could still be seen. With a shaky laugh and a poorly attempted smile to mask his fear, he said _"See you later,"_ so casually, Shiro was surprised his voice didn't tremble, like as if they would meet him again.

_'And you will meet again.'_ Black purred in his mind, pulling him back to the present fight they're currently in.

Tightening his grip on the controls, Shiro nodded in agreement, eyes hard set in determination to bring Lance, to bring one of **_his kid_** back home.

_'Yes.' _Black agreed with her paladin. _'We will save them.' _Black rumbled in fierce determination , letting out a roar when they saw the ship._ 'And we will bring them back home,' _she concluded with a growl.

Shiro let his lips curl up into a grim satisfaction when he slammed Black against the ship, causing it to sustain heavy damage.

"Pidge! Keith! Get inside!" he ordered as he ripped open the ship, allowing access for the two smaller Lions. "Get in and take back what's **_ours._**" he growled at that, Black rumbling with satisfaction in his mind.

_"On it! / Leave it to us!"_ Keith and Pidge shouted in confirmation before darting inside the ship, determined to get back what was stolen for them and make the Galras **pay for it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possessive everyone is best everyone.


	4. Home

**Lance is hurt, everyone is murderous and Blue and the Lions are so fucking proud.**

00000000000000000000000000000000

Keith and Pidge are feeling angry.

No, fuck that, they're feeling downright **homicidal**.

The moment they got in, they immediately located Blue, which was easy enough since they coincidently got into the same hangar Blue was held in.

The next thing they did was locating the Blue Paladin. Which of course, ended up with them finding Lance's bayard and helmet from his cell. But both the Red and the Green Paladin saw red when they knew that Lance was hurt, literally.

Pidge was the one to notice it first, gasping in horror when she realised what it was. "Keith..." she tugged his hand, eyes never leaving the trail of blood.

"Pidge, what-" Keith's words died in his mouth when he saw it.**_"Lance."_** Keith uttered with a vicious growl, worried and furious at the same time.

Both paladins looked at each other and nodded, a grim look settling on their face as they followed the trail like a bloodhound.

When they saw a door, both Pidge and Keith did not hesitate and slammed their bayards at the panel, causing the door to slide open.

The sight of Lance lying on the table, not moving at all, was all it took to send the two warriors into a frenzy.

**"You bitch! How dare you!!"** Pidge screamed at Haggar as she swung her bayard towards the druids gathering around Lance. All the druids immediately dissolved with a shriek while Haggar moved out of the way.

Keith growled in fury, immediately attacking the nearest Galra on sight, not pausing for even a second as he moved to the next Galra, and the next, and the next, and the next, until he could see no other Galras left.

When his eyes settled on Haggar who was facing Pidge, the Green Paladin currently on her knees, wheezing, he felt anger boiling inside him. As Haggar moved forward in an attempt to touch her, Keith let out another growl and charged at the old druid, intent to keep her grabby clawed hands away from Pidge and Lance. "Get away from them!" he shouted.

But before his bayard could even touch her, the sound of something being shot could be heard, followed by a purple glowing arm that went straight through that old w(b)itch's body. Shrieking in pain, the old druid gasped and twisted just enough to look at Shiro, the Champion she had created, smiling in grim satisfaction at seeing her blood spilled.

**"Surprise, bitch."** Shiro snarled before he violently pulled his Galra arm out, not flinching at all at the sickening thud of a dead druid crashing to the ground, blood flowing from the gaping hole at the center and some other holes that littered on her body.

"Let's get Lance and Blue out of here." Shiro ordered to which everyone agreed without any protest.

Hunk went beside Lance, a soft, "oh," escaping his trembling lips when he saw the sight of his best friend.

Dried blood had covered the once pristine white armor with red, Lance's face full of cuts and bruises. His hands were a bit scorched, as if he had put it in a fire and his complexion rivaled that of a vampire. Keith would have thought the Blue Paladin was dead if not for the barely visible movement of his chest, heaving and trying to take in air.

Carefully, Pidge and Keith began to cut the straps and gently pulled them away, as to not aggravate Lance's injuries any more. When Hunk slowly and carefully pulled Lance out of the metal bed, Lance groaned out in pain before his eyes fluttered open. "H-Hunk?" he called out, dizzy from bloodloss and from the pain.

"Easy there, buddy. we got you now." Hunk assured him as he cradled Lance into his arms and shifted a little so his best friend would be a bit more comfortable.

When a pained whimper escaped Lance's throat, Hunk immediately stopped and looked at his best friend in worry. "Lance? I'm sorry. Where does it hurt?" Hunk asked with a gentle smile, making Lance feel a bit safer than before. "Everywhere..." Lance muttered back a response, his throat is itching from being too dry.

Hunk sucked in a deep breath, now wondering if Lance had been more hurt than he thought. "Alright, Lance. I hear you. Sorry, but I'm going to carry you back to Yellow so we could go back to the castle."

Lance gave a hum, too tired to say or do anything else as he closed his eyes. But a thought entered his mind, forcing him to open them up again. "Blue..." he rasped. "W-what about Blue?"

"It's alright, Lance. Black and I will take Blue back with us. Don't worry," Shiro reassured him as they made their way back to where they left their Lions.

Lance gave Shiro a grateful look at him and slowly closed his eyes, his body going lax after being under too many stress.

"Shit, we have to hurry! Lance. Lance! don't fall asleep!" Hunk called out to him as he picked up his pace.

"M'tired..." Lance slurred, not opening his eyes.

"Yeah, buddy. I know. But I need you to be awake. At least until we get you back at the castle, okay? Can you do that for me, bro?" Hunk asked as they climbed into Yellow.

Lance once again opened his eyes, this time slower, and gave Hunk a shaky smile. "F-for you bro, a-anything." Lance replied.

Hunk smiled at that.

After making sure Lance is comfortable enough, he slowly nudged his Lion to go, mentally telling her to go slow. Yellow rumbled in acknowledgement and with gentle movements, she began to take off towards the castle.

Both Green and Red flanked on either side of Yellow, acting as a barrier for her while Black, being the biggest Lions out of all of them, carried Blue with care, following the others back to the castle.

Once they arrived, the Alteans that were waiting for them took over and made sure Lance is in no danger of dying before finally putting him into the pods to let it heal him.

"Thank goodness we made it in time," Allura sighed as she took a seat on the floor beside the pod where Lance is.

"Yes. If you were a few ticks late, he would never make it." Coran noted grimly, reminding all of them how close they were to losing the Blue Paladin.

"It's my fault." Keith murmured a few ticks later. "If I had realised it earlier, Lance wouldn't be in this state."

"No. Nope. Nu-uh. Stop that." Hunk surprisingly, was the one who spoke. "If there's anyone to blame, it would be Zarkon."

"Hunk's right. For now, let's focus on getting Lance better when he gets out of the pod." Shiro suggested.

Everyone agreed and began to get blankets and pillows so they could have a sleepover.

Back at the hangar where the Lions are resting, Black can't help but let out a growl full of pride.

_"__The bonds between our paladins are strong. And my paladin is a great leader." _Black preened.

_"__Well, my paladin is as ferocious as a lioness today."_ Green joined in.

_"__And my paladin finally has a family to claim it as his own." _Red purred, happy for her young cub.

_"__My paladin was very calm when he was rescuing the Blue Paladin. I am very proud of him."_ Yellow rumbled with pride.

_"__And even though it will take a long time before my paladin finally see his worth, the other paladin will make sure to be with him to the very end."_ Blue reminded. _"__Our paladins will be stronger than ever and they will be able to face any challenges with the bravery of a lion."_ Blue concluded.

All of the Lions agreed before they powered down for the night, content to have their members back in their circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The paladins: *does something*
> 
> The Lions: Aww, look at my baby growing up.


	5. Family

**Shiro's a worried Space Dad, Keith is doing his best for his teammate, Pidge is a genius, Hunk's an angel and Lance wants some cuddles.**

0000000000000080000000000000000

_"Bring it on, _ _ **bitch** _ _. Show me what you've got." Lance snarled at Haggar, eyes fearful and defiant at the same time._

_A smile grew on Haggar's face, her tongue licking at the corners of her mouth, as if she had seen a delicious meal. _ _ **"Those eyes. Yes, it reminds me of my Champion. Yes, this is good."** _ _ Haggar purred in satisfaction, which creeped the hell out of Lance._

_Shiro's not yours, you bitch! He's ours!" Lance spat, not liking at the thought of Shiro being that old hag's property like some tool._

_The druid ignored him and turned her attention at the other druids who have gathered around the Blue Paladin. _ _ **"This boy might be useful,"** _ _ Haggar informed them. _ _ **"He might even be our next Champion.** _ _" she grinned, delighted at the prospect of having another Human to be made as a tool like the previous Champion._

_Lance on the otherhand, froze in horror. If Haggar wants to make him into the next Champion then... does that mean... he has to fight in the Arena?_

_The feeling of dread quickly settled in his mind, causing his heart to race. 'No.' he thought. 'No! No! No! No! _ _ **NO!** _ _'_

_Lance struggled harder against his restraints, determined to get out of these druids' clutches. "Let me go!" he shouted. "Let me go!"_

_The sound of something humming caught his attention and before he could even process any thought, he screamed from pain. Electricity ran through his body like fire is in his veins, the prickle coming from it felt like as if there are millions of sharp needles poking inside of him._

_He screamed and screamed, unable to stop the pain. He writhed and convulsed, a desperate attempt to make all of this go away. Finally, he felt himself losing consciousness and Lance welcomed it with opened arms._

_The last thing he remembered, before he fell into a blissful darkness, was the sight of Haggar smiling madly at him._

00000000000000008000000000000000

When Lance woke up, he felt cold and extremely tired. Then, a tick later, he felt something warm wrapping itself around him.

Lance sighed in relief and was snuggling further into said warmth when his memory caught up to him. Immediately, Lance tensed up, panic rising inside of him, his heart thumping wildly against his chest. His vision was hazy and everything was blurry.

But even in his panic, Lance realised that he was not alone and felt another presence, a group, surrounding him. Looking to his side, he can blearily make out some humanoid shape. But they're not Galras.

Lance took a sharp breath, mind going overdrive at the thought that he might be in the Arena and is currently facing an opponent. His instinct took over in an instant, causing him to let out a low growl through his bared teeth towards the group, warning and challenging them.

"Lance? Buddy?" the rumble coming from the warmth gained his attention, stopping Lance from growling.

"Lance?" the warmth rumbled again, followed by the sound of someone calling his name from above him. Peeking up, he saw a face that looked familiar, peering down at him with worry. Lance frowned a little, trying to know why this person feels so safe and familiar when he saw the orange bandana. Lance quickly realised who it was and let out a soft gasp in surprise. "H-Hunk?"

Hunk smiled widely in relief when Lance recognised him. "Yeah, bro. it's me." he confirmed.

"Hunk..." Lance whispered, not fully believing it. But the warmth that felt so safe and comforting, as well as the rythmic thump of his heart, convinced Lance that yes, this is real. A gentle purr could be felt at the back of his head and Lance immediately reached out to Blue in his mind, happy to feel her presence again. A wave of calmness washed over Lance, making him relaxed, his tensed body loosing up until he went completely slack in Hunk's hold.

"Woah! I got you, buddy," Hunk assured him, adjusting his grip around the teen. "Just relax. You're safe now."

"Lance." Shiro gently called out.

the Blue Paladin looked up to see Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Coran, Allura, and even the mice, standing not far from him. His face brightened at the sight of them. "Shiro! Everyone! You're safe!" he cried out in relief. He wanted to reach out to them but he was so exhausted, he could only lift it midway, his hand and arm trembling violently from fatigue.

Thankfully, they understood what he was trying to do and came closer to him, surrounding the teen. "You're okay..." Lance smiled weakly, too tired to speak more than necessary. He was already on the floor with Hunk, leaning heavily against the Yellow Paladin when he lost his strength to keep standing.

"Take it easy, Lance. You're still exhausted from getting out of the pod." Shiro reminded him, worrying for his health.

"'S'alright... m'fine..." Lance slurred, now feeling sleepy.

"Why don't we get you to your room and let you rest. Ok, bud?" Shiro suggested with a gentle smile, relieved and happy to see him finally out of the pod.

Lance however, felt his blood run cold at the thought of spending his time all alone in his dark room. "No..." he frowned, not liking the idea.

"What's that, my boy? What did you say?" Coran asked as he leaned in, trying to catch what he was trying to say.

"I... I don't want to... be alone..." Lance slowly told them, eyes looking at the ground.

The others looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do when Pidge let out a loud, "Aha!" Everyone turned their attention towards the youngest of the group. "What is it, Pidge? You got an idea?" Keith asked.

"Why don't we have a sleepover! That way, Lance won't be alone and he can be with everyone else!" Pidge suggested, proud at being able to make a plan.

"Hm... I don't know. What do you say, Lance?" Shiro asked the Blue Paladin.

Lance blinked once before a smile blossomed on his face. "I'd like that." he agreed.

Pidge clapped her hands together, garnering their attention once more. "It's decided then! Hunk, you go get some food for us."

"Understood!" Hunk replied and carefully peeled himself off of Lance, earning a whine from him.

"Shiro and Allura, you guys need to make sure the Castle is somewhere safe."

Both of them nodded and quickly made their way towards the bridge.

"Coran, help me find pillows and blankets. As many as we can."

"You got it, number 5!"

"And Keith," Pidge turned towards him. "Take care of Lance for us." she gave him a thumbs up before sprinting down the hall with Coran.

Keith blinked before he shuffled his way towards Lance who was now leaning against the wall. "Hey," he greeted.

Lance looked up and gave a smile. "Hey."

Keith sat down beside Lance and immediately, he leaned against Keith, humming in content at the warmth radiating from the Red Paladin.

Keith went rigid in shock before he relaxed completely. "Jeez, give a man some warning before doing that," he muttered with a smile.

Lance huffed a short laugh at that. "Sorry." he apologised as he got comfortable.

Keith hesitantly wrapped an arm around Lance, his arm hovering just above Lance's shoulder, unsure if that's what he should do.

Lance snorted at that, earning a questioning look from the teen. "Just hug me, mullet."

Keith scowled at that but nevertheless, he finally placed the arm on Lance's shoulder, drawing him closer to his chest. Lance cuddled against him, feeling satisfied and happy at the warmth and affection he's receiving.

As they sat in comfortable silence, Keith's eyes wondered around the infirmary before it settled back at Lance. After a few moments of debate, he finally made up his mind to tell Lance.

"Umm... Lance?"

"Hm...?"

"I uh... I just want to say... to say thank you. F-for helping me." he stammered.

For a few ticks, Lance said nothing. When Keith had started to wonder if Lance had fallen asleep, Lance hummed again. "Don't mention it. You're my family. Of course I would help you. Now shut up and let me cuddle in silence."

Keith felt his throat tightened.

_"You're my family."_

Keith never thought he would ever hear those words from someone else ever again. He was happy when Lance said that. Very happy.

When Pidge returned with Shiro, Allura, and Coran, each of them carrying some pillows and blankets, they smiled happily at the sight of the two paladins sleeping side by side.

They quietly set up the blankets and pillows, covering almost the entire floor and gently put both the sleeping paladins in their fluffy nest. Hunk returned with a bowl full of cookies he had made earlier, carrying a tray of mugs filled with warm liquid with his other hand.

The others chatted a little and enjoyed their late night snack, careful to not wake the two up before finally turning in for the night.

Surrounded by his Space family's snores that reminded him of his family back on Earth, Lance finally went into a peaceful sleep, Blue watching over him like she always do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family fluff is the best fluff and no one can change my mind! Thanks for coming to my TEd talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Lance, mi amor! Everyone loves you, just as you love them.


End file.
